Z Fighters Emerge, Evil Appears
by SuperSaiya-JinGohan
Summary: Jurubuu emerges from his shell, where he has been trapped for over one hundred years. Now, it is p to the new Z Fighters to protect Earth from his evil.


Jurubuu Saga  
  
Episode 01:Z Fighters Emerge, Evil Appears  
  
Prolouge  
  
300 years had past since the Gokou absorbed the dragonballs into his body. The Earth remained a peaceful place for two hundred years.  
  
Until the year 974, when a unstopable creature called Jurubuu appeared on Earth and wreacked havoc on the planet dwellers. Millions of innocent lives were killed until the Z Fighters appeared, Rayden, Toran, and Angel fought bravely and strong, bought the two were killed.  
  
Rayden was the only one that remained, using his maximum strength he defeated the creature and locked him away in a tiny ball for all eternity. Now, one hundred years later, 2 Hybrid Saiya-Jin and 3 humans are all that remain of the mighty force known as the Z Fighters.  
  
Deep within the Earth, a large red ball starts to crack, magma burns around the ball and then flows in as the ball opens, a large evil scream is heard, then from the darkness within the shell, blood red eyes flash and the being gives off a evil cackle. Floating out of the shell, the creature whispers in a evil tone, "I am alive".  
  
The Next Day  
  
Far off in a mountainis region, a ki blast slams into the ground and blows away rocks and dirt. A teenager about the age of 17 appears, he is wearing the sameear that the the former Z Fighter, Piccolo, wore a long time ago. Firing multiple ki blasts arond the desolant area, huge craters form as the blasts collide with the ground.  
  
From behind the teen heard a voice calling his name, "Cage! Where are you?". Charging down, Cage landed on a rocky platform. His best friend, Neo, looked down at him and grinned, "You were training, right?". Cage nodded then smiled, "Yeah, I always feel that there is a great need for it....never will know why", both of them laughed.  
  
Neo looked behind him and saw Jewls, Barter, and Hallie flying toward them. The trio landed beside Neo, Barter on his left side and Hallie and Jewls too his right. Jewls, the Hyrbid, and Barter, Hallie, Jewls, and Neo the humans. Cage looked at his friends, looking at Neo he extended his left arm and yelled out, "BIG BANG!!!".  
  
Neo got a shocked expression on his face and yelled out, "CAGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!", Jewls stepped in and slapped the formed a ki shield around the two of them, the blast exploded on contact with the shield.  
  
As soon as the blast disappeared, Jewls fell on her knees and the shield disappeared, she overpowered her normal ki level to protect herself and Neo. Cage laughed and said, "So I see your stronger then what you used to be Jewls.  
  
The female teen looked up and took in a deep breath, then let it out. She smiled at Cage and nodded, Neo just looked in shock at the Hybrid's, he couldn't believe how they just laughed at the fact he and Jewls could've been killed!  
  
A cool breeze blew in the air and through the trees, the lake near them rippled as the wind blew across it. Cage flew up beside his friends as Neo said, "Let's go to Capsule Corp. and see if Alex is there". They all agreed and flew off too the Western Capitol.  
  
Meanwhile, in the small and peaceful town of Snowtown, a terrible force emerges. A farmer is walking across his cornfield when he starts to feel the ground shake, he screams out, "Earthquake!", unknown to the human, it's really the terrible villian Jurubuu.  
  
The ground beneath him crumbles and running into a shed, the farmer ran out and stood beside the spot where the ground crumbled and bukcled. With a explosion, Jurubuu levitated out of the hole and looked around, the farmer looked up at him in a panic and aimed his shotgun at the monster.  
  
With his voice shaking he said, "Hey you, yo..you better move along and go steal somebody elses crops!". Jurubuu looked at him and smirked; evily. Grabbing the shotgun from the farmer, he threw it into the air then fired a ki ball at it, in a mere second, the shotgun was destroyed.  
  
The farmer fell back onto the ground and looked up in fear at Jurubuu, the creature looked down at the farmer and said, "I don't won't your filthy food...I want the one who imprisioned me!!!", with a quick kick to the stomach, Jurubuu sent the farmer flying into the ground. Standing above the farmer, he killed him with a ki blast to the face.  
  
Back in the Western Capitol, the Z crew landed outside of the now 20 storie building, now known as Capsule Corp. They all walked in, and taking the escalator up to the 4th floor. They flew up the building until they reached the 20th floor.  
  
Walking down a long corridor, Cage laughed then Barter said, "Uh, what's so funny?". Cage stopped laughing then cleared his throat, "Well, I was just thinking, why is the building so big? Can't they deal with a 2 or at least a 5 storie building?".  
  
Nobody else laughed, Cage felt dumb, he knew he had just made a fool of himself and felt depressed. In a matter of two seconds, they approached two large sliding-doors that had a sign near them that read, "MANAGER/OWNERS OFFICE".  
  
Walking in, Cage, Neo, and Barter stood up as Jewls and Hallie sat down in the two seats in front of Alex's desk. Alex looked up from her laptop and smiled at them, she said, "Well, hello you guys. Haven't seen you guys for along time. So, how you doing Cage?".  
  
Cage blushed and said, "I..I'm doing fine Mom". Alex nodded and said, "You're getting stronger, you know your father would be proud". Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sighed then said, "If only he never went to fight....oh well. So, would anyone like a cup of coffee or juice, maybe even a soda?".  
  
Cage and Barter asked for coffee, while Jewls asked for a can of orange soda while Hallie and Neo asked for a can of orange and apple juice. Sipping on his french vanilla coffee, Cage looked up suddenly and said, "Oh my God". Everyone looked up at him and his mother said, "What's the matter Cage? What's wrong?".  
  
He sat down his cup of coffee and said, "I just felt a very strong energy, and.........it's close to hear, whatever else was with this energy just now disappeared". Alex scanned on her laptop and found a news site, she then quickly turned on the television and it instantly showed a news broadcast, the reporter stood infront of a burning town, he then said, "This is WKTV Channel 12 news, I am Brett Winter reporting live from Snowtown, or at least the remains of it. Hours ago, a explosion rocked the city and many lives were lost. Now, here is one of the survivors".  
  
The survivor walked up, she was a young woman and she had tears in her eyes, the reporter said, "Ma'am, would you like to tell us your story". She nodded then said, "I was just waking up and I heard an explosion from outside our house, I saw my dad scramblinb on the ground and then this whiteish- pink tall dude with a antanne sticking out from his head, he had on the weirdest uniform, but, he killed my dad with a white light from his hand, my poor father".  
  
The girl ran off crying, the news reporter appeared on the screen again, "Well, there was an eye-witness account". Screams were heard in the background, the reporter said, "It seems that people are running from something", the camera turned to face the people,"It seems to be a human, but his skin is white and pink, oh no, a light is coming from his hand....ahhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!".  
  
The screen went fuzzy, Alex turned it off. Cage had his fists balled. "Come on guys, let's go over there and kick some butt!". Alex called after them as they ran out the door, "Be careful you guys!!!".  
  
Once they arrived at the town, it was completly abandoned. At the site, Cage transformed into a Super Saiya-Jin at the site, he saw blood stains all over the ground, and wreckage from buildings. Scrap pieces of metal from cars and shattered glass scattered around the area.  
  
Instantly, he fell on his knees and sobbed for the innocent lives killed. Neo walked over to him and laid his hand on his shoulder, he said, "Don't worry, once we defeat whoever did this, we'll gather up the dballs and wish back these guys".  
  
Cage knew that it wouldn't be that simple, that this villian would be far more stronger than anything they had ever faced. Cage stood up and they flew off to the city where Jurubuu was. Cage charged forward and left the other four behind.  
  
Neo groaned and they charged up and gained up with him a few minutes later. Cage was already there and was scanning around for Jurubuu. Turning his head, he saw his friends land behind him.  
  
Picking up his ki level, Cage looked two feet in front of him and saw Jurubuu, with a surge of anger flowing through his body, Cage's anger circulated through his body. Jurubuu looked back at the Z Fighters and laughed. "So, you five are the 'Special Forces' I've heard so much about. Well, you don't seem all that mighty".  
  
Jewls transformed to her SSJ stage as well but the others merely charged up their strength. Jurubuu instantly went to his maximum strength and looked on at the Z Fighters, pink electricity sparks here and there on his upper torso.  
  
Jewls charged at Jurubuu, firing punches at his stomach, Jewls upper-cutted Jurubuu and watched as his head didn't even twitch. Smirking, he slamed a fist into Jewls stomach, spit flew from her mouth and she gasped for air as she tried to fill her lungs with oxygen, but couldn't.  
  
Jurubuu walked up behind her and just when he was about to finish her off, Cage charged at him and slamed a kick into his face, he slammed into a building and it bukcled n, then it couldn't hold him anylonger and he went straight through the building then landed on the street behind the skyscraper.  
  
Cage was filled with emotional rage and anger was visable in his eyes. He looked at Jurubuu and balled his hands, he charged off the ground and elbows Jurubuu in the stomach, he didn't budge.  
  
Jurubuu grabbed Cage's arm and lifted him above his body, then he slammed him into the concrete, the ground below Cage buckled and cracked. Cage staggered onto his feet. Throwing off the helmet and cape on his body, his ki strength increased, but it was still not enough.  
  
Jurubuu then surprised everyone and went SSJ. Cage looked in surprise and under his breath he said, "Oh no...he's too strong!". Jurubuu laughed and looked at Cage, "I'll make you a deal, if you manage to lay some damage to me, I'll leave the battle between us. Now, if you don't, one by one, your friends will perish".  
  
Cage agreed against his own will and they continued to fight. Jurubuu slammed punches into Cage's stomach, he coughed up spit. Jumping behind him, Jurubuu did a spin then slammed a kick into the back of Cage's neck, he sent him flying straight through the street and into the swers below.  
  
Flying out of the ground, Cage's pants were ripped and blood leaked from his mouth. Cage looked up and Jurubuu said, "Well, it seems you weren't able to make me break a sweat...oh well, maybe your friend we'll enjoy time in the afterlife!!".  
  
Looking at Jurubuu, he saw him extend his hand and aim a full powered technique of his in the palm of his hand, "DEMON STRIKE!!!", the blast rocketed out of his palm and struck Neo, in a scream of pain and agony, he called out, "CAGE!!!!!", Cage looked on in horror, helpless to help his friend.  
  
As soon as the dust and smoke cleared, Neo could not be soon. Jewls, Barter, and Hallie were on their backs, knocked unconscence by the impact of the blast. Cage looked at Jurubuu, he just laughed in amusment. Cage felt something crack inside of him, the dam that held up his full power for sometime now cracked, his full power leaked through and he began to transform.  
  
After a long transformation, Cage went Super Saiya-Jin2. Jurubuu laughed at Cage and said, "Oh, so you really think this will defeat me? It'll take alot more than that!!', within a second, Jurubuu went Super Saiya-Jin3. His power now far beyond that of Cage's.  
  
Minutes later, Cage flew through a skyscraper and Jurubuu followed after him, grinning. He turned to face the remaing Z Fighters who had woken up seconds before. He aimed a ki blast at Barter, he looked as the blast closed in on him. Blocking his eyes from the light of the blast, he screamed out, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!".  
  
Jewls flew in front of him and charged up a Big Bang and fired it at the ki blast, but it was to strong and it pushed through her technique, unfortunetly, Jewls was powerful enough just to be pushed aside.  
  
The blast rocketed at Barter and blew right through his stomach, from the force of the of the blast, Barter rocketed onto his back. Blood leaked out from his stomach and he stood, there, still alive.  
  
Jewls walked over beside him and fell on her knees, she cried as she watched Barter squirm on the ground, still alive and in the worst imaginable pain no living thing should suffer with. Cage turned and faced Jurubuu, with rage in his heart, the Saiya-Jin charged at Jurubuu and fired kicks at a blinding speed.  
  
Knokcing him in the side of the face, the villian's jaw didn't budge nor did his face. Cage did a perfect backlfip and charged up a Chou KameHameHa Wave. Firing it at Jurubuu, he tried to block it but was it was a little to much for him, he was absorbed into the blast.  
  
It slammed into a city block and exploded, immedietly the entire block was reduced to nothing but rubble. Jurubuu blew out of the rubble and scanned around the area for Cage. Out of no where, Cage flew at Jurubuu from behind and with an elbow to the back of the neck, he sent Jurubuu flying into the ground.  
  
Cage charged up in anger with the help of a KaioKenx100 upgrade, he stared down at Jurubuu. Jurubuu stared back at him, he had an evil grin on his face, flying straight at Cage, he slammed a fist into his gut then did a spin kick which sent him flying right into a building.  
  
He broke through the floor layers one by one, until he slammed right into the lobby desk. He broke it in half with the force of his impact. Standing up, he noticed Jurubuu was outside, waiting for him.  
  
Charging up a tiny ki blast, he fired it through the roof and in an instant, Jurubuu flew up and looked around, angered that he had been tricked by Cage, he was about to fly off when the Saiya-Jin flew right through the building, Jurubuu flew off the rooftop of the building and gave chase.  
  
Cage looked behind him and he saw Jurubuu, he turned around then flew right at him. Slamming his head into his stomach, Jurubuu coughed up spit while Cage fired multiple punches into his gut.  
  
Cage looked at him and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!!!", immedietly Jurubuu was blinded by the bright light. Hovering down on the ground, Cage gathered the life force from the Earth, a tiny ki ball gathered in his hand. The life energy from all things on Earth gathered into the attack.  
  
In about three minutes a Genki Dama was formed, Jewls and Hallie along with Alex and a lone warrior also put most of there energy into the attack. It then grew to a very large size and became a Chou Genki Dama.  
  
Jurubuu stood rubbing his eyes, he looked up and saw the technique, with a horrified look on his face he yelled out and his ki instantly sky-rocketed. Cage fired the attack right at Jurubuu and hit his target. The blast absorbed him and it slammed into a building, with a huge explosion the remains of the city were gone.  
  
When the dust and debris blew away, Jurubuu was no where to be seen. Jewls and Hallie cheered loudly while Barter just smiled, but he then grunted in pain and the smile vanished. In a huge cloud of smoke, a high ki level was present. Cage turned to face it and a heavy wind blew by, the smoke disappeared and there he stood, Jurubuu. Laughing he said in a evil voice, "So, you really thought you could defeat me?".  
  
He then crossed his arms over his chest and continued to laugh in amusement at the Saiya-Jin's efforts. Cage stood, he grinted his teeth and anger. Flying at him he yelled out, "It's time to finish this, RYUKEN!!!!", immedietly a dragon flew out from his hand and struck Jurubuu, with a huge explosion, Jurubuu was killed.  
  
Cage went back to his normal stage and fell on the ground, after taking in a few gulps of oxygen, he stood up and walked over to Barter. He saw him in agony and Jewls said, "Cage, we've got to help him but I don't know what to do". He handed Jewls the bag of senzu beans and said, "Here, give one of these to each of you, I'll be back soon".  
  
Within two days, Cage had found the dragonballs and returned to Capsule Corp. Ontop of the twenty-storie building, the seven dragonballs were gathered in a pile. They glowed brightly and Alex yelled out, "SHENRON!!! ARISE!!!", with that the sky darkened and thundered, lightning struck the balls and a high wind blew.  
  
Shenron arised from the dragonballs and said, "Grant your wish, now". Alex said, "Please, revive all the living beings killed by Jurubuu!!!!", Shenron glowed and his eyes flashed, then he said, "Your wish has been granted".  
  
Shenron spoke once more, "Please speak your second and last wish". Alex said, "Please, bring the warrior Neo to this current position". Shenron glowed, his eyes flashed a bright red and Neo appeared in front of him.  
  
Shenron said, "Your wish has been granted". The dragon then went back into the clouded sky through a opening and the dragonballs scattered across the Earth. The sky cleared and the sun shone bright.  
  
The whole gang celebrated on the rooftop. Then, they walked down the escalator and eneded up on the 18th floor. Walking down to the medical lab, they looked at Barter who was lying on the medical bed. He was still awake but was recovering.  
  
With a slight smile on his face he said, "So, you guys awakened Shenron, eh?". They all nodded and he coughed. Hours later, the sun was setting and Cage was sipping from a cup. Looking out he sensed a high ki level, not evil, but very high.  
  
In a distant region, the sun wa setting on a beautiful ocean, on the shore was a beach with tropical green trees. Standing on a nearby cliff, was a young warrior, he had a cloack wrapped around him, the ends of it blew in the wind, thinking he said, "My brother...he is nearby". 


End file.
